Our Night
by Tangerine54
Summary: "It was their night... Just theirs." A one-shot of Gary and Ash.


**A/N: My first one-shot of Gary and Ash… ^^ Just some random amateur writer~ though I thank you for giving my stories time… **_**Chiyoe**_**, thanks again for editing this!**

'_It was that one night that I'd always remember.'_

The night was young but the people in Pallet Town were already asleep. Everyone, but a certain raven, were tucked in their warm beds.

Ash Ketchum, 16 years of age, just lay on that patch of green grass under that single tree; his eyes closed and his figure relaxed. He had his head on his hands as he savored the cool night breeze. Moonlight shone on his face and he can't help but let a gentle smile play on his lips. He had the best time in his life. He became the world's greatest Pokémon master; like what he promised to everyone. He discovered new Pokémon and talents unknown to the world. He also developed many useful training plans for further strengthening Pokémon against their weaknesses and he was proud to say he tried it on his very own Pokémon friends.

Though all of those things happened to him in his journey of achieving his dream, he can't help it but look back and return to this special place. It was this special place under the tree that was nostalgic enough to block out all of his senses to the world; though he didn't mind. Ash was too busy reminiscing.

He would remember all those times when he and a certain brunette; who was now a worldwide renowned Pokémon researcher; were spending their childhood their playing around by the lake, fishing and running around playing tag. He would remember always being teased until he was about to cry, but he would just wipe away those tears and stand up for himself.

Ash let out a silent laugh, only for the wind, grass blades, the moon and the lake to witness. He opened his eyes to look at a clear, starry sky. He remembered the times when he and Gary would stay there all night just to stargaze.

A cool breeze suddenly blew gently across Ash, which made him remember his was wearing nothing but a thin black t-shirt and a pair of red knee-length shorts. He hugged himself and that brought another memory of his childhood. If Gary were here, he'd be hugging the brunette or he would let Gary hug him from behind. It was those moments when Ash felt something… something indescribable; he longed for it. He longed for the brunette's touch, his warmth, his presence. It was one of these nights where Ash would wish Gary was by his side. As thoughts of his childhood friend filled his mind, Ash felt himself drift off to sleep.

A sudden movement woke Ash up. He tried to move, but somehow he can't… and he doesn't want to. He was being enveloped in this addicting warmth and this scent; spicy yet it's got an autumn feel to it. He felt safe from the world and snuggled closer to the warmth. He then heard a chuckle as the grip around his waist tightened.

"My my… Comfortable aren't we, Ashy-boy?" Cool breath tickled his ear as Ash struggled to get away from the grip only to succeed in turning around and staring into a pair of half-lidded, calm green eyes.

"G-gary…?" Wide brown eyes stared into now fully awake green eyes. Gary smirked and pulled Ash closer. He then nuzzled in the nape of the raven's neck and hummed in satisfaction.

"Hey… Gary, what…?"

"Just let me sleep." murmured the brunette as his grip around Ash just tightened even more. Ash whimpered, but he then let it go and inhaled the scent which was uniquely Gary. The raven felt himself blush as Gary shifted and they were back to staring at each other.

"Cold?" Ash smiled innocently and shook his head. Gary frowned then brought them closer that their foreheads are touching.

"The things you do to me." The brunette whispered as he closed his eyes and let down his guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too innocent for this, Ashy-boy." Gary smirked once more, but the smirk melted into a gentle smile which made the raven's heart run a mile. "You really wanna know, hm?"

Ash, not knowing what's up, nodded eagerly. He was then taken aback when he felt soft lips on his. They stayed there for a while, completely forgotten the world outside. It was when they needed to breathe when Gary pulled back and his expression was that of pure bliss. Ash, on the other hand, squirmed and tried to hide a blush – unfortunately it just made his face red like that of a tomato.

"W-what was that for?" Gary sighed as the other boy started to wiggle out of his grasp. The brunette, irritated, bit on the raven's neck. Ash yelped as he tried to push Gary's face away from his neck. It was painful yet it tickled him to no end.

"I love you, idiot." Those words stopped Ash's struggle as they tried to sink in the raven's thick skull.

'_He loves me?'_ Of course, it was impossible. They were rivals, right? These thoughts circled the raven's mind but none were able to register in his mind when he was then pulled into another kiss. This time, Ash didn't mind. He simply leaned further in and let Gary lead him. They pulled back and snuggled to each other as no words were spoken until the dawn greeted a couple, now snuggled in each other as they slept.

**8 years later**

Gary Oak now aged 24 years, came back to Pallet Town after 7 years of torturing himself with researching. It was a pain in the ass, but he loved it – especially when a certain raven would give him new data on legendary Pokémon and stuff. It always placed a gentle smile on his face whenever the topic would be Ash – _his Ash._

Now, he was headed to their usual spot. He would always remember that night under those stars as he nuzzled himself against Ash. He remembered that young boy shivering yet he looked so peaceful in his sleep. He let out a small laughter as he remembered the mumbling he heard. The usual, _food_. As soon as he came from behind the tree, he was taken aback to see one of the most… mesmeric yet ephemeral things he would only dream of.

There he was. Ash Ketchum, sleeping like it was the most peaceful time he had ever had. He wore that thin t-shirt once more and those baggy pants of his. But they seemed to fit the raven's image more. The moonlight reflected on him made his slightly tanned skin paler and they brought out the charm and innocence Ash seemed to have always had.

Gary felt a smile graze his lips as he walked near his beloved. As he lay down beside the sleeping raven, he remembered all those times when it was just them. Just Gary and Ash. No rivals, no media, no Pokémon battles… no nothing.

"The things you do to me." Gary murmured as he played with Ash's naturally rugged hair. Ash seemed disturbed, but he didn't wake up to stop it. The brunette chuckled as he got closer to the sleeping boy and snaked an arm around the other's slender figure. Gary gently pulled Ash close, and seeing the raven's pleased expression, he can't help but land a small kiss on top of the raven's head.

"Gary." Ash muttered as he nestled closer to the warm body he knew was Gary. The raven nuzzled his way to Gary's chest as the brunette settled on top of the raven's head. He sighed with contentment and watched the stars shine brightly over them.

Yes, it was nights like this when he wished he would have the guts to ask Ash out. But for now, he was contented with this…

It was their night after all.


End file.
